Many mobile platforms, such as aircraft, spacecraft, land vehicles or marine vehicles, often require the use of an antenna system for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic wave signals. The antenna system is often provided in the form of an array of antenna elements arranged in a grid-like pattern. The various components on which the antenna elements are mounted add undesirable weight to the mobile platform. Placement of antenna arrays on an exterior of the mobile platform may reduce aerodynamic efficiency. The expense required to manufacture antenna arrays can be significant due to the cost of materials, production time and procedures, and additional tooling fixtures needed. Such manufacturing and design disadvantages may limit the operational size of the antenna array, which limits the effective area of the antenna and impacts the performance of the antenna system.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of antenna arrays.